You Lie
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Jika seorang yang mempunyai kekurangan tetapi dia mempunyai kemauan untuk menggapai mimpi yang tak mungkin apakah dia bisa? Selengkapnya KagaKuro,AoKi,MidoTaka,AkaFuri,MuraHimu


Title: You Liar

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance(Sho-Ai), Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: KagaKuro,AoKise,HimuMura,AkaFuri dan MidoTaka

Chapter 1: Kesalahan

Kuroko POV

 _Apakah yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupmu?_

 _Tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini?_

 _Tidak bisa mendengar indahnya sebuah nada?_

 _Tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirimu di dunia ini?_

 _Bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain?_

Bagiku itu tidak penting karena selama kita hidup kekurangan apapun yang kita miliki pasti bisa teratasi. Namun dalam hidup ini baru satu kali aku merasakan kesalahan yang bodoh dan telah merubah kehidupanku sejak hari itu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasiaku hingga saat ini hingga lelaki itu mengetahuinya.

 _Flashback One Year ago_

"Yo, Kagami bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Eh? Sudah lebih baik, kok."

Dia Kagami Taiga. Kami tidak pernah berbicara banyak sebelumnya. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika pada musim gugur tahun lalu.

"Bukankah kamu seharusnya cepat mengejar ketertinggalanmu, bakagami? Ini sudah masuk kelas tiga loh."

"Iya aku tahu bukankah kamu juga harus menyusul ketertinggalanmu juga Ahomine?"

Iya, ini adalah tahun terakhirku berada disini bersama teman-teman di SMA. Segala kenangan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan sebentar lagi akan berlalu. Tahun ini mungkin setiap siswa akan tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan mulai fokus pada belajar serta ujian kuliah. Itu bagus untukku karena dengan begitu aku bisa fokus pada diriku juga.

"Ne, Kurokocchi bagaimana liburanmu?"

 _Liburan ini aku merasa buruk dan aku tidak mau terulang lagi._

Mendengar hati seseorang, mungkin ini adalah kekuatan yang diinginkan tiap orang tapi percayalah sebaiknya mungkin kamu tidak akan menginginkan kekuatan ini karena sangat menyakitkan mengetahui perasaan seseorang tanpa seizin orang tersebut.

"Ah, liburanku juga kurang begitu baik karena aku harus membantu mengurus anak-anak dipanti dan mereka kurang begitu menyukaiku."

"Ah, iya lebih baik disekolab juga ya? Jadi,sedih ini tahun terakhir kita. Ayo kita ke kelas."

Aku bisa mendengar suara hati orang lain disekitarku. Terkadang suara itu muncul sendiri, aku bersyukur mempunyai kekuatan ini.

"Ayo, Takao tunggu apa lagi. Lagian sepertinya dari bulan kemarin sikapmu aneh deh. Kam baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Masa? Aku baik-baik saja kok."

 _Lagian. aku tidak inga kamu siapa. Aku kehilangan satu-satunya buku kenanganku._

"Eh,Kenapa Kurokocchi kamu memperhatikan mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya jarang melihat mereka bertengkar. Midorima dan Takao dan bersahabat baik tapi sepertinya tiap awal tahun ajaran baru mereka selalu ribut."

"Jadi, Bagaimana manga yang kamu kirim di _challange_ kemarin?"

"Gagal total. Bahkan baru di babak seleksi."

 _Ya, itu yang menyebabkan aku bertengkar dengan Aominecchi._

"Owh, sabar ya tahun ini masih ada kesempatankan?"

 _Mungkin. tidak ada._

"Iya, aku akan berjuang." jawab Kise berbeda dengan hatinya.

Aku kembali diam karena tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami kekelas.

"Ah, jadi kamu sudah tau siapa dalang dari pembunuhan dekat sekolah?" kata anak misterius di sekolah itu

"Furihata-kun?"

"Ah, Kuroko-san apa kabar?"

"Seperti biasa dia terlihat aneh." Gumam Kise sendirian

 _Gawat, Kuroko pasti mendengar aku sedang berbicara dengan ghost._

Ya, dia adalah cowok misterius yang kelihatannnya sering dibully karena sering berbicara sendiri. Walaupun dia aneh aku menganggap mungkin itu karena orang-orang yang hanya menilai dia dari luar dan tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berpamitan dengan Klub Membaca yang aku ikuti. Aku melewati ruang musik. Aku melihat ada seseorang yang memainkan musik. Hari itu adalah hari yang buruk. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata apa-apa karena memang aku tidak berhak untuk berkomentar apapun. Tapi entah mengapa dengan bodohnya aku mengucapkan hal itu. Mengatakan bahwa permainan dia sangat hebat dan bagus. Aku melihatnya dari keseriusan dia saat bermain. Aku tidak tau lagu apa yang dia mainkan dan dengan bodohnya aku sok tahu mengucapkan hal yang sangat menyakiti dirinya.

 _Apa yang kamu dengar? Apa yang kamu ucapkan tadi? Bagus? Kamu tidak bisa mendengar atau apa hah?_

Itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara hati seseorang begitu marah padaku. Aku tau dia arah namun dia tetap berterima kasih dan tersenyum padaku. Setelah kejadian itu kami tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Memang dari awal aku tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya dengan Kagami Taiga jadi memang lebih baik begitu.

"Kurokocchi,dimana kamu memutuskan untuk kuliah?"

"Huh? Iya,aku akan memutuskan untuk kuliah di _Kiseki_ _University_. Aku akan mengambil jurusan bisnis dan membuka usaha sendiri."

"Waw,kurokocchi sudah memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Aku masih bingung harus kuliah dimana."

 _Aku ingin ketempat Aominecchi berada_

"Kenapa kamu tidak masuk kuliah dengan Aomine? Bukankah dia ingin melanjutkan mengambil jurusan design?"

"Tidak,ia belum memutuskan apa-apa. Justru dia ingin ikut mengambil jurusan yang aku pilih tapi diluar design."

 _Dia membuang semua impiannya_

Aku tau berat yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka belakangan ini. Aku tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dan hanya ingin melanjutkan kehidupanku yang damai.

Kise POV Two Years Ago

Aku hanya berpikir apakah _beethoven_ yang tidak bisa mendengar tetap bisa memainkan piano dan pelukis yang buta bisa menghasilkan karya itu adalah hal yang mungkin atau itu semua hanya kebohongan yang dibuat-buat? Aku tidak percaya itu sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu.

"Ne,apa kamu Kise Ryouta? Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa membuat cerita."

Dia menyerahkan karya yang dia buat. Aku melihatnya dan kaget saat melihatnya. Dia adalah mangaka yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini karena ceritanya yang sangat menyentuh walaupun singkat.

"Kamu yang punya pen name Arisugawa Masshiro? Aku kira kamu cewek,loh."

Waktu itu pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Aku setuju untuk membuat cerita untuknya dari salah satu novelku yang berjudul _Girls and Train_ yang belum pernah aku terbitkan. Saat pertama kali aku melihat gambarnya aku terkejut lagi sangat indah saat ia menggambar sang gadis yang sendirian di kereta itu setiap pergi ke sekolah dan saat petang. Aku dapat merasakan semua cerita yang aku tulis tertuang sempurna di gambar yang ia buat. Walaupun aku heran dia tidak memberikan warna yang cerah di setiap gambar yang ia buat tapi semua gambarnya begitu bagus.

"Kamu cengeng sekali deh. Sampai nangis gitu bukannya itu cerita yang kamu tulis?" tanya dirinya padaku

"Eh, aku tidak cengeng Aominecchi. Aku hanya terkejut tulisanku bisa tersampaikan seindah ini."

Debut aku dan dia sudah dimulai. Waktu berjalan cepat dan _draft_ -nya diterima dan akan diterbitkan sebulan sekali.

"Yataa, terima kasih Kise. Akhirnya aku bisa memulai debutku."

Dia mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti dan seperti ini selamanya. Aku sangat bahagia melihat dia tersenyum. Hingga suatu hari senyuman itu pun menghilang sejak ada kejadian itu. Editor menyuruh kami membuat _full colour_ pada setiap _pages_. Aku melihatnya sangat terkejut dan shock. Ia langsung pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Aku pun juga tidak bisa menemuinya karena libur musim dingin sudah dimulai. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya. Dia membukakan pintu untukku namun ia terlihat sangat sedihada lingkaran hitam dimatanya seperti habis menangis

"Kamu tidak tidur Aominecchi?"

"Tidak,mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Aku tidak tau harus membicarakan ini darimana tapi akhirnya ia membuka percakapannya lebih dulu.

"Ne, Kise apa kamu suka salju?"

"Suka dan tidak suka adalah yang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa bilang suka atau tidak suka mungkin biasa saja."

"Kalau aku mungkin sangat suka. Aku sangat suka malam hari dan saat turun salju. Hanya ada dua warna hitam dan putih. Tidak ada warna lain tidak seperti warna di pagi dan sore hari."

"Aominecchi,kenapa kam-?"

Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku dia meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu begitu sedih.

"Maaf, Kise aku tidak bisa melanjutkan debut kita yang _Girl and Train_. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi saran mereka untuk membuat _Full Colour_."

"Eh,tapi Aominecchi kenapa?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya debut pertama kita tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melanjutkannya."

"Tapi,kenapa?"

Seharusnya mungkin aku tidak bertanya hal itu. Seharusnya aku menuruti perintahnya dan menjauh darinya setelah itu. Dia menatapku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mataku.

"Apa kamu tau warna langit itu apa? Apa warna matahari itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan apa warna matamu? Aku tidak tau. Walaupun orang berkata warna langit itu biru,warna matahari itu kuning aku tidak percaya karena aku tidak bisa membuktikannya karena dunia yang aku lihat hanyalah seperti warna dimalam hari dan warna salju yang turun."

End Flashback

"Oiiiii,kenapa bengong sih Kise?"

"Owh,Aominecchi.. Iya, mau makan apa jadinya?"

"Kita semua udah selesai makan bodoh tinggal kamu yang bengong sendirian."

Iya, itu akhir debut Aomine dan diriku. Pada akhir tahun ketiga kami terus mencoba memulai debut manga kami tapi semuanya gagal dan Aomine memutuskan menyerah dengan mimpinya. Aomine sudah membuang mimpinya. Dia sudah tau sejak awal tentang penyakitnya dan tidak mungkin bekerja dibidang seni. Tapi dia memaksakan dirinya karena ia sangat mencintai seni itu.

Kuroko POV

Aku kira setelah lulus semua akan berpisah namun sepertinya takdir itu masih ada. Kita semua bertemu lagi. Dan akupun masih bertemu denganmu setelah kejadian itu. Dia melirik kearahku dan dia tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti dari senyuman itu. Hari ini masa orientasi bagi mahasiswa. Kita diantar mengelilingi kampus seharian dan esoknya ada pesta penyambutan..

"Ne, Kurokocchi kenapa dari tadi bengong terus?"

"Tidak,apa-apa aku hanya berpikir kita bisa berkumpul lagi setelah lulus SMA."

Hari ini masa orientasi berakhir semua orang sudah pulang karena sudah sore aku memutuskan pergin ke toilet dan pulang. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Suatu kebetulan tau takdir yang mempertemukan kami lagi. Dia berdiri lagi di depan piano namun kali ini ia tidak memainkannya. Di depan ruang tunggu kampus memang ada piano yang tergeletak. Kagami hanya memandanginya. Aku tidak jadi berjalan melewatinya ke toilet dan memutuskan kembali.

"Anoo, Kamu Kuroko Tetsuya,kan? Maaf sebelumnya bisa aku berbicara denganmu?"


End file.
